Royal Blood
by princess-snow510
Summary: To become a daiyōkai is not easy test... To stay an unmarried daiyōkai...even harder...


**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Father! Mother! Save me!" A young Kitsune cried into the night.

Her silver eyes were filled with fear, large as saucers.

Her body quivered while her silver hair blew around her. Her head whipped from side to side as she looked at the wolf youkai surrounding her.

Their fangs were bared and they snarled horribly at the young princess.

"Well, well, well princess Lunar; looks like daddy's not here to save you," one of the wolves, probably the leader just by his size, taunted.

Lunar's baby fangs dug into her lower lip as she tried to keep from crying.

She was so tempted to curl up into a ball and cry until her haha-ue came to save her. A tremble ran through the wolf pack as a howl could be heard through the night.

"Mother…" Lunar whimpered.

"Let me go, Akatsuki!" a female Kitsune roared.

Her silver hair fell around her face as she bared her fangs at the Kitsune in front of her.

Her claws dug into the tender flesh of her palms as she fought against the chains that bound her in place, keeping her away from her Kit.

Never had she hated her mate more than she did now.

"She must prove herself, Yuki, if she ever wishes to become a daiyōkai. She has to pass this test." Akatsuki said calmly, although he was also nerved racked by the safety of his only daughter.

"She is a mere kit! Wait until she is older! Damnit Akatsuki, would you listen to me," Yuki hissed between clenched fangs.

Akatsuki didn't even act as though he heard her, his beautiful mate.

"I swear … If she dies, Akatsuki, I will never give you another heir…" Yuki roared again.

Akatsuki's eyes bled red and he whipped around on his mate, mouth curled up in a snarl. He wrapped his clawed hand around her throat and snarled at her.

"You will give me an heir before you die, if she is unsuccessful." He growled.

She snapped at his hand. "Then go save her or release me and let me do so." She cried.

He released her throat and turned his back on her.

Yuki's entire body shook and she freed an ear splitting howl from her throat, her own silver eyes tinted red.

Lunar was on her hands and knees, panting heavily, covered from head to toe in the blood of the ookami youkai that had surrounded her along with her own. A large gash ran from her left shoulder to her right hip, her bones showing through the shredded skin.

She whimpered in pain and looked at the bodies around her.

Her neck still ached from the bite she received from the leader of the pack.

Even though she had won the battle, she was not sure she would make it once her parents arrived.

She released a pain filled, but victorious howl into the night; praying that her haha-ue would hear before she fell unconscious.

Both Kitsune's pointed ears perked up with the sound of a howl echoing through the night.

"Lunar…" Yuki whimpered pitifully.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought harder against her chains, coming close to transforming. Akatsuki snapped his fangs at her, but she did not seem to pay attention to his order.

The daiyōkai growled in frustration and headed towards the sound of his daughter's howl.

He already knew his daughter had been victorious, but he also knew she was injured. Yuki was going to kill him for sure once he returned with the kit.

Yuki released a primordial howl when she saw the broken, bloody body of her kit cradled in her mate's arms.

He quickly handed the boy to a servant, ordering them to take the princess to the infirmary.

The servant scampered away, barely squeaking out a, "Yes, Akatsuki -Sama," when they noticed their Lady's fury.

She watched the servant carry her kit away through crimson eyes before she launched herself at Akatsuki.

He snarled as he caught her and flipped her to the ground, but she was faster and sent a quick kick up into his rib cage.

He released a wheeze of pain before looking at his mate, her body completely in a predator's crouch.

Akatsuki knew at that moment he was no different in her eyes then a lowly youkai who had insulted her.

A snarl ripped through Yuki's ruby lips before she jumped at Akatsuki. This time she successfully embedded her fangs into his neck.

He released a howl of pain and tried to pull her off of him, but it only fueled her fury and caused her to bite down harder.

Akatsuki roared out in pain before he dropped his voice to a whimper, trying to show his submission to his enraged, clouded mind, mate.

Her eyes reverted back to their normal silver hue before she blinked and looked up at her mate.

"Let go, Yuki." He purred, hoping to calm her further.

Instead her lips curled up in a snarl. "If you ever let harm come to my kit again when you can save her…I _will_ kill you." She snarled against his skin before taking her fangs out of his neck.

Standing up, Yuki gave her mate one last murderous look before walking away.

Akatsuki watched her leave before he let his head fall to the ground as laughter escaped his lips as he thought of his only child. She would be one formidable foe when she came of age. He briefly contemplated all possible suitors before thinking of his good old friend Inu no Taishō.

His eyes brightened. Yes, Inu no Taishō had a son around Lunar's age.

Before he could plot anymore, his mates murderous gaze flashed through his mind, and he resisted a shudder. Yuki would truly kill him if he married her off.

"Keh…it's gonna take me decades to win her back…" He pouted to himself.

**_...Royal Blood..._**

I remained by my mother's side as we walked towards the unfamiliar castle. Three moons had passed since I had been tested, and pasted.

My mother was silent but even I could feel her inner rage seconds from boiling over. I glanced to see my father staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Father…" I said drawing his attention.

"Yes, my darling?"

"What…are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Yes…" My mother's voice, it could cut steel at this moment. "What _are_ we doing here?"

"As princess of the Eastern lands it is important to know others Lords of the neighboring kingdoms…and their sons." He said at the end which earned him a warning growl from my mother.

I frowned. "But why?"

My question went unanswered as we arrived in front of huge gates.

My eyes widened as I took in everything, it was a good looking castle, but ours was better, especially our sky castle.

I watched the guards at the gates bow to us.

The gates opened to reveal a tall man with long silver hair that was pulled back into a pony tail along with a tall woman with silver hair that was in pigtails.

My father walked up to the man, they were the same height. I didn't think I would ever see another demon the same height as my father.

"Akatsuki." The man growled his golden eyes narrowed.

"Inu no Taishō." My father sneered in return his green eyes glinting.

A moment of silence pasted between them before both men smiled hugging each other.

My mother walked over to the silver haired woman as she watched the men with amused silver eyes.

"Will they ever grow up Yuki?" The woman with golden eyes and pigtails said with a playful smile in her eyes.

"I doubt it, it's great to see you again Kimiko." My mother said with a smile.

She smiled hugging my mother; I stopped listening to their conversation instead walking past them and past the gates.

If they met us at the gates they must have been the Lord and Lady of the west.

They hugged my parents so that meant they were friends, surely they wouldn't mind if I went in and explored…

"My lady please…wait for me, your father would have my head and your mother would surely eat me if something happen to you." Ayumi said fearfully.

I turned to see my personal retainer. She was a rabbit demon. White fur pink eyes, she was also very petite, but damn was she fast.

I sighed but nodded, my parent's rage was feared all through the castle, and I didn't wish her to get in trouble just because I was curious and impatient.

"Fine, come on then." I said before taking off with her hot on my heels.

I wondered around the castle without any specific place in mind to travel.

The guards watched me curiously but didn't dare approach me.

I followed a group of guards to what appeared to be a sparring room.

My eyes widened as I watched them sparring.

Some were doing hand to hand, while some where practicing with wooden swords.

"Come on my lady, this is no place for a young lady of your standing." Ayumi said pulling on my kimono as I watched them with interest.

I went with her mentally swearing I would be back to watch them.

We traveled around a bit more before we stumbled across the servant courters.

I grabbed a pair clothes trying them on; I even binded my chest with wrapping, I looked like a feminine male servant with long hair.

Ayumi nearly had a heart attack. "My lady what are you wearing you look like… like-"

"A servant?" I said mischievously.

"Your mother and father are going to kill me…" She said as I gave her my kimono.

I shook my head. "Who said they are going to find out. I won't tell..." I said giving her a pointed look.

She looked like a nervous wreck. I took the moment to take off from her.

"Mistress please!" She shouted but I didn't stop. I was a mere streak of brown and silver.

I went back to where I saw the guards last sparring.

I stood concentrating on changing my appearance to blend in. my father taught me that if I concentrated hard enough that I could alter my appearance to anything I wanted. And he was right. I stared at my reflection with pride.

Brown eyes, brown hair; I now looked like a human except for my claws fangs and pointed ears.

I grinned walking into the sparring room.

I noticed a boy that appeared to be around my age, he wasn't here the first time I pasted.

He was sparing with a guard and he was winning. I watched for a second more before losing interest in him and looking at all the different weapons hanging on the walls.

I was too distracted because the next thing I knew someone hit me in my back with a whip.

I twirled around glaring and baring my fangs. "Who the hell just hit me?"

The guards stared in shock at my words. The boy that I saw sparing earlier was now smirking at me.

"I did."

"Why?" I asked walking over to him.

He scoffed closing his eyes and turning his head away. "I don't have to answer to-" His words were cut off when I punched him in the face.

His eyes snapped open as he brought his hand to his bleeding lip.

"Y-you hit me."

I shrugged raising an eyebrow at him in my defense. "You hit me first."

"How dare you!" He hissed his eyes tinting red.

I scoffed turning my back to him. "Please, I didn't even hit you hard, don't be such a baby."

A growl was the only warning I got before I was tackled to the ground…

Ayumi had trailed her mistress's scent to the one place she dreaded. The sparring room.

_Oh please kami, let her just be sitting down watching…_she prayed but her prayers went unanswered.

There in the middle of the room stood her mistress disguised as a servant boy fighting another boy that looked around her age.

Ayumi nearly fainted as she caught sight of the crescent moon on the boys head. _Dear kami she was fighting the heir of the west._

"Ayumi where is Lunar?" A familiar voice had her shivering with fear.

Ayumi turned and nearing died from fear when she caught sight of her Lord and Lady along with the Lord and Lady of the west standing before her.

"Epp." She squeak.

Her Lady narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of a kimono in her arms.

"Why is Lunar's kimono in your arm?"

"I-I'm so sorry my Lady but she out ran me and now she's…"

"She's where."

Ayumi just turned her head towards the fight.

All four daiyōkai followed her eyes to see the fight. Both children were covered in cuts and bruises. They watched as their children exchanged harsh words.

Sesshomaru pinned her on the matt with a smirk "Surrender."

She squirmed beneath him before stilling her body.

"Ok…" She said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru frowned taken off guard which was all she needed.

"Just kidding." She smirked before slamming her head into his nose and then effectively pinning him to the ground.

"I win." She said with a triumphant smirk as he thrashed and growled beneath her.

"Lunar…."

Her victory was short lived when she heard her mother say her name.

Lunar jumped off Sesshomaru faster than the guards could blink. In her slight distraction her disguise failing, and her true appearance being shown.

The guard's eyes widened as they watched her eyes and hair turn from brown to silver her birth marking also appearing on her face along with a sun crest on her forehead.

"Mother I was just-" Yuki's glare stopped her words.

Lunar pouted before shooting a glare towards Sesshomaru who was still staring at her with shock. This was his fault. Some way somehow this was his fault and he would pay.

She shot him a warning glare before walking away with her mother, father and a fearful Ayumi.


End file.
